Guo Jing
Summary Guo Jing (郭靖) is the main protagonist of the Hong Kong wuxia novel "The Legend of the Condor Heroes" and a supporting character in the second part of the Condor Trilogy, "The Return of the Condor Heroes". His mother, who was still pregnant with him, fled to Mongolia to escape enemies that killed his father. At the age of six, the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan found him and taught him martial arts. He encountered Taoist Ma Yu, and taught him internal power. At the age of 16, he returned to China. He would eventually learn more martial arts from Hong Qigong and Zhou Botong, and become one of the most powerful martial artists in China. After marrying with Huang Rong and giving birth to 3 children, he ultimately perished at the defeat of Xiangyang, on January 31, 1273. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, higher after training with the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan | Likely 9-C | 9-C | 9-B Name: Guo Jing, North Hero Origin: Condor Trilogy Gender: Male Age: In his 50s at the time of his death Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Archery, Weapon Mastery | Same as before | Same as before, with Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Same as before Attack Potency: Unknown (Killed Chen Xuanfeng, though it should be noted that he did it with an extremely sharp sword. Is an accomplished warrior at Mongolian wrestling), higher after training with the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan (Should be capable of basic martial arts) | Likely Street level (Should be comparable to the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan, who were able to casually throw a large pot of wine to each other) | Street level (Held his own against Mei Chaofeng, who could push her fingers into skulls) | Wall level (Twice as powerful as before after learning the Left/Right Technique. Grew seven times more powerful after learning the Big Dipper Formation. Was able to fight Huang Yaoshi, who could fight all seven of the Quanzhen, and Hong Qigong) Speed: Unknown | Peak Human | Peak Human | Subsonic (Comparable to Huang Yaoshi, who was said to be a green blur when fighting) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman (Comparable to the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan, who casually lifted and threw a large pot filled with wine) | Class 1 (Comparable to Mei Chaofeng, who could pierce the human skull) | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Unknown, higher after training with the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan | Likely Street Class | Street Class | Wall Class Durability: Unknown, higher after training with the Seven Freaks of Jiangnan | Likely Street level | Street level | Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons Standard Equipment: Short sword, bow and arrow Intelligence: Below Average (Was said to be stupid), but is a skilled combatant and archer. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Archery, Mongolian Wrestling, The Seven Freaks of Jiangnan Martial Arts, Quanzhen Arts, 18 Dragon Subduing Palms, Vacant Fist & Left/Right Technique, Jiu Yin Zhen Jing, Peach Blossom Island Martial Arts Key: At the beginning of the Legend of the Condor Heroes | After learning internal arts | After learning the 18 Dragon Subduing Palms | After learning Jiu Yin Zhen Jing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Condor Trilogy Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Jin Yong novels Category:Kam Yung novels